


Bundle of Joy

by trascendenza



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There are some things that you just won't find in parenting manuals, </i>How to Raise a Half-Kryptonian Boy being chief among them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundle of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first-line meme on xenokattz's journal; originally posted [here](http://xenokattz.livejournal.com/197078.html?thread=758998#t758998).

Richard White and Martha Kent had a support group of two. There are some things that you just won't find in parenting manuals, _How to Raise a Half-Kryptonian Boy_ being chief among them. Despite any other differences they might have, Clark and Jason had one thing in common: a special set of... talents that added a whole new dimension to the roller coaster ride of raising them.

He'd felt guilty the first time he called her up in the middle of a crisis, but he'd quickly discovered that not only was she wise in the ways of convincing people that they _hadn't_ just seen a little boy break through the roof of the house, but that she _liked_ to listen.

Which was good, because otherwise Richard's head out have exploded a long time ago.

"He'll outgrow it," she told him, calmly flipping through her address book for the plumber's number.

"You're certain?" Richard said, dubiously eyeing the spectacular fountain of water that was currently spraying out of the side of the Kent house.

"Clark had his strength under control by the time he was in highschool." She picked up the phone. "Well, mostly," she amended, quickly dialing before he could ask her what she meant by that.

Just as she was finishing up not explaining what had happened to the plumber, Jason tumbled in through the gaping hole that used to be the kitchen door, his hair still slightly damp from the tussle with the pipes.

"Grandma, Mr. Redman showed me a book all about fixing things! Do you have a socket wrench?" Jason's excited grin was difficult to deny, and right before his eyes, Martha furnished Jason with a variety of tools that would probably enable him to completely de- and re-construct the house all in one sitting.

"Oh, dear." She watched Jason excavate his way down, dirt and water flying, a slightly bemused look on her face. "Clark always let Jonathan fix things."

"I'll brew us some tea," Richard said, wisely keeping stories of how it was Jason's "fixing" of his PC that finally convinced him to switch over to a Mac. "I think we're going to need it."


End file.
